The Story of a Raven Girl
by hpfan142
Summary: Brought from one place to another Rina is lost in a world she has to survive in she trys to sort through lost memories and remember why she is here. sequal to away in the future
1. Chapter 1

The Story of a Raven Girl

Chapter One

_I don't remember some parts of it. Well there is a lot that I do not remember. I do remember sitting in the common room reading a book. I took a walk down to the lake. Then I remember next is myself losing breath by every minute. After that I was resurfacing at the lake. I do not even remember going near the shoreline of the water, but some how I ended up resurfacing the deep water's surface._

_I then realized something. I was chosen to do something, and I made a decision. I still cannot remember what that decision was. All I know is that is the reason why I am here, why someone I do not know about is chasing me down. I am constantly running. Not physically, but every night in my dreams I'm running from whoever is chasing me._

_My goal at the moment is to find that person before he finds me. _

_Maybe that was my decision._

I left the ones I loved for this life. I don't think I knew it would be this way. I don't think that I knew I would have to leave the one I wanted to be close to. Maybe I believed that he too would come with me. But still, I do not know the answers to those questions. I don't remember. 

_But just maybe._

Rina Misiaki 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

"Rina Misiaki please pay attention!"

The girl's dark hair swung as she jolter head away from the window towards the front of the classroom.

"That is better now…"

The teacher was tuned out again. Rina turned back to the window and stared through the window. She was trying to remember what happened the other day. She remembered being at the lake. There was Harry, and the other three. They left, as soon as they disappeared underneath the liquid surface she as pulled down to the ground.

Then she woke up in her dormitory. Maybe it was just a dream, but she remembers that so vividly. She would remember how the air smelt. It smelled of grass and water, it smelled of summer. As the four students jumped into the water the cool drops of water touched her face one by one. And then the hard thump onto her head, but the thing was it wasn't the soft grass that hurt her head. It was like hard stone underneath her body. A cold, pale hand covering her mouth.

The bell went and the class was now heading off to lunch. She got up and slowly put her book and parchment scribbled on with notes into her bag. Her quill and ink going in after. She then picked up the bag and headed out the door.

**Short I know but I've got loads in the future. just don't know how to get there lol. So yah. I've gotten from a lot of my friends that the ending of the last story confused them because it ended to quickly and never explained anything. It's all gunna be explained in this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Did you hear, they found a Slytherin dead in the forest?"

There were whispers all over the school about Volken's death. All were trying to figure out who could of done it. Some theories is that Rose was at large again.

But no one in this school knew it was Keanu except Kass and Yoko. But only one person who was alive knew it was Keanu.

Kass followed Yoko out after he Killed Volken. Rina was up in the tree sitting and watching the two. She remembered their voices that night, both of them very shaky.

"Yoko!" Kass ran after her from the clearing.

Yoko cried as she ran off through the trees and bushes, she tripped over a branch and fell hard onto the ground.

"Yoko." Kass ran to her and looked at her.

"I, I could of stopped it." Yoko muttered crying.

"Nothing you would have done would change either of there minds Yoko."

"I should of stopped Volken before this all started. I should of said not to duel Lily."

"Yoko-" Kass started

"Just leave me alone." Yoko pushed Kass away and got up running again.

Kass made as though she was going to start to run again but then stopped. She looked back at the clearing and made her way back there.

Rina continued to watch Yoko through the branches. Suddenly the girl stopped running. She looked back to the clearing and walked a little further, tears dripping down her cheeks. She took her wand into her hand from her jacket. Her hand shook so much that it was hard to keep the wand in hand. She put the wand's tip on her temple and closed her eyes. She muttered a spell to herself, which Rina could not hear and then dropped dead on the ground.

Rina exited her thoughts when someone came up to her

"Miss."

She turned around. A boy stood behind her, she had never seen this boy before in the school or outside and wonder why he would come up to her.

"Yes?" she asked

The boy brushed his blond hair out of his eyes. Rina noticed he to was in Ravenclaw. His eyes were a bright blue and had a happy feeling to them.

"I was wondering where the divination tower was?"

Now this was odd. He had to be at least in his sixth year and still didn't know where the tower was. He seemed as though he was pretty smart.

"Uh what year are you in?" Rina asked

"I'm in my sixth year."

"Well shouldn't you know where the tower by now?" she asked not trying to sound rude.

His cheeks turned slightly pink "I was just uh transferred to this school."

"Oh." Rina said being a little embarrassed. It was very rare when people were transferred to different school. "I'll show you, but the next class doesn't start for another half hour."

He nodded "Yah I know I just need to find it so I don't spend the whole class hour trying to find it."

"Understandable." She said "Here follow me."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"So what is you name?" Rina asked as she tucked her dark hair behind her ear

"Criss Sai" He said, "What is you name."

"I'm Rina Misiaki."

"What year?" Criss asked brushing his blond hair out again

"I would be in my seventh."

"Shame we can't be in any of the same classes."

"I suppose." She muttered

"But we will see each round the school right?" He asked her.

Rina looked at his eyes, which shimmered peacefully. He smiled at her "Uh yah." She said slowly.

They stopped at a fleet of stairs going up a tall tower.

"Well this is the Divination tower. It's the only thing up there so you should find no pro-"

"Wow pretty far up." He interrupted her. "Oh sorry." He apologized quickly "I'm just not use to tall building like this."

"Where did you go to school before?"

"Canada."

"They have magic schools in Canada."

"There's only one for the whole North America and it is up in the Rocky Mountains."

Learn something new everyday. She looked out the window and figure it must be around the end of lunch

"I should really get going, I have to be at Potions straight away."

"All right thanks a lot for the help." He waved at her before running up the stairs.

Rina smiled to herself and ran towards the dungeons.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I want half a sheet on the uses of salamanders ashes in by next class." The cold dark voice rang through the classroom.

Rina packed up her stuff and got up. She looked around the classroom at the board of notes before taking her steps towards the doors, and out.

She hummed to herself as she walked slowly down the halls looking through the windows. She wondered how Criss' first divination class was. There was something different about him; she didn't know what it just was… different.

She was making her way to her next class, Herbology. She was wondering what they were going to learn this class. She went over the notes for potions over and over in her head as she stepped outside. Wet raindrops came falling and splashing on her head. She never even noticed the weather outside today.

She trudged her way through the puddles quickly to the greenhouses. Her hand held her textbooks over her head to prevent from getting _too_ wet. She entered greenhouse 7 to see she was the first one in there. She shook her head to let the small raindrops fall to the ground.

Rina noticed some rustling around in the back as she put her books down in front of her. Criss came from the back to the class area.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him. "Weren't you in Divination?"

"I was but then I though I had Herbology next so I came here. Professor Longbottom told me class is canceled."

It was extremely rare when class was cancelled. She just thought the sixth year was trying to fool her "Why would that be?"

"Big leak in the ceiling over in the plant room. Sort funny. The whole was right above the plants that would go _berserk _if water touched them. So he couldn't go get the plants needed for the class."

"Oh, okay." That was understandable. It was rather rare when they cancelled a class but I guess the professor just didn't want anyone hurt. "Well I guess I will see you later than."

She walked out of the greenhouse as Criss waved to her. _Wait, what was he doing in the back in the first place. _

She walked back into the greenhouse. "Criss?" He was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Rina walked into the library. If her class was cancelled might as well just read the textbook and review. But her mind was busy of the boy Criss. He couldn't just disappear like that. Her eyes ran over the page trying to concentrate on the words, but her mind didn't take in a single word.

She slammed the book shut and then leaned back in her seat. How would she ever pass her N.E.W.T.S? Not with what's going on this year. She wasn't even supposed to be here. Why was she here? These questions often flooded her mind when she sat silently along, doing nothing. Like memories swarming as though she was some hostage kept alive for only labor during a war that had lived.

She put her herblogy book back into her bag. Rina leaned back on her chair letting her hair fall from her eyes. She drifted off to her own world, where she was back home, with family and friends. Where there wasn't this stress, this pain.

Suddenly she woke up. Her head hit hard on the library floor. She had leaned back to far on the chair and it fell back on her. Rina rubbed her head as she got up. Some people peering into the aisle to see if everything was all right. She grabbed her book bag and walked off.

**So what did I do my week. Well I spent it thinking of things to tell you people why I haven't posted in a while. Well I gave up, I was gunna tell you because we have finals coming up but in all reality I have spent hours a day on the internet not doing anything with fanfiction. I was bit in a writers block. Short chapter but I promis you next one will be longer**

**Kasandra**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

The last time Rina had saw Criss was a week ago just before her disappeared in the green houses. Maybe Rina was going insane. Maybe her imagination just took over and made her think that actually happened.

Rina laid on her four poster bed spread across the mattress. She stared at the ceiling a head of her as she thought to herself.

She was going insane.

The door swung open and made her jump a bit. She looked at the door and a girl walked in. He messy black hair spread across her head. Her green eyes took notice of Rina up in her bed.

"Oh sorry did I wake you up?" She said.

"Uh, no Lily you didn't." Rina said "I was already awake I was just laying down."

"Okay then." Lily walked over to an empty bed that was done up all neat and nice. She threw the suitcase she was carrying onto it. The suitcase jumped up a little and then settled down in the middle.

"So you are all back from St. Mungo's?" Rina asked her.

Lily didn't look at her "No." She said as she unpacked.

"Only you?"

"No." Once again she repeated her words.

"Oh." Escaped Rina's mouth.

"Kasandra is still in there."

"But I though she was fine." Rina said wondering why Kass would be there.

"Physically yah she's perfect." Lily still didn't look over at her.

"Then what's wrong?" Rina started to get out of her bed.

"She's gone insane." Lily said this rather bluntly as though it happened everyday.

"Oh." Rina repeated.

Lily did take notice of Rina anymore and continued to unpack her stuff. Rina walked out of the dormitory and made her way to the common room.


End file.
